Battle into the Sound
by Deathwolf923410
Summary: Asumas team, along with Shino and Sakura, set out to the sound village for an important mission. A mysterious team eyes them... Ch 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

Battle into the Sound

Chapter 1: Shadow Style- Shikamaru's Secret Jutsu

"Ok team, listen up!" It was another troublesome mission with Asuma-sensei preaching the specks. Shikamaru sighs and stares up into the sky, wondering what it would be like to be a cloud floating free in the sky. He's tired of being a ninja and just wants to settle down, maybe go home and watch a movie. Just as he is about to get up and go home, Asuma mentions his name and his ears perk up. "… and then Shikamaru will use his new Jutsu to destroy all of the sound shinobi in his groups path." Shikamaru sighs and begins to think to himself You'd think after becoming a Chunnin I wouldn't have to put up with this kind of crap. 3 hours later Asuma, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino and Sakura head out of Konaha and toward the hidden village of Sound.

"Ok guys" Asuma begins after a few hours of intense silence, "Prepare to split up. Ino and Sakura, you're with me. Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino, you head to the intersept point." As soon as Asuma is out of hearing range, Chouji asks the question. "So Shikamaru,what is this new jutsu of yours?" "You'll find out" he replies, still wishing he was at home eating oreos. He stops everyone in his group just as seven Kunai fly right by his face. Chouji immediately puts himself between Shikamaru and where the Kunai came from. "Chouji," Shikamaru starts "you hold them off. I'm going to perform my new jutsu." Chouji charges in to the crowd. "Body Expansion Jutsu! The Human Boulder!" Choujis body suddenly expands to a large round ball and he rolls into the group, which he estimates has 10-13 sound ninja. While Chouji destracts them, Shikamaru uses his shadow to possess Shino. "Ready Shino?" He asks. "No" Shino replies "but do it anyways." Shikamaru starts flashing hand signs, and because of the link, Shino copies perfectly. After about fourty-seven seconds of hand signs, Shikamaru screams out. "SHADOW STYLE! SHADOW FUSION JUTSU!" Chouji and all of the sound ninja look back as the area where Shikamaru and Shino were standing gets immersed in huge amounts of purple Chakra. When the Chakra begins to calm down, a shadow flies from the area and possesses all 8 of the remaining sound shinobi. The shinobi start walking forward, obviously possessed by Shikamaru-Shino as he walks out from the smoking Chakra. "Now…" he says, voice echoing from the effect of two people talking in perfect unison, "Time to die."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Healing Style- Flames of Light Unleashed

As Shikamaru's group separates from Asuma's, Sakura asks pretty much the exact same question Chouji did. "Asuma-sensei? What IS Shikamaru's new jutsu?" Asuma sighs "It's a very dangerous use of the Shadow Possession Jutsu. He flows his chakra threw his shadow into the person he possesses, and the chakra becomes one. After a series of hand signs, the process is complete, and he begins the hand signs to fuse himself with the other person." Ino's eyes open very wide. "Fusing? You mean Shikamaru's going to combine with Chouji!?" In her mind she sees a fat Shikamaru with Choujis voice, and she shivers. "No, not Chouji. Shino. Shikamaru requested him specificly, he finds him a semi-perfect subject. With his shadow possession and Shino's Parasitic Beetles, it's a near perfect combination." Asuma almost thought of telling them about what happened when Shikamaru asked Garra to do the jutsu with him, but thought better of the idea, thinking it would scare the crap out of them. They hop along the tree tops when suddenly a log flies from in front of them and slams Asuma and Ino right into the face with plenty of force to knock them unconscious. Sakura immediately goes into hand signs and starts to heal them with her healing abilitys. After about 1 second of healing however she jumps out of the way as 2 more logs head in her direction. "Shit. I thought it was a simple trap, but it seems the ninja are here. They must not be very good at close combat though if their throwing logs at me, I'll charge in." She grabs her Kunai and charges in to where she thinks the ninja are, but is shocked when all she finds is a large pile of fire bombs, all lit. "Oh sh…" she starts, but is cut off when the explosion knocks her down to the ground.

Sakura wakes up tied to Asuma and Ino, all three of them being carried in some sort of sealed container. Ino tries to break free, but after 32 seconds of struggling, decides to save her strength. Asuma uses his Kunai to cut the ropes, and states, "you might as well get comfortable. This thing we're in is sealed tight." Sakura tries to think of some way to get out of a thing like this, and thinks about when Naruto told her about Sasuke escaping his sealed barrel. He had used the dark energy of his curse mark to break the seals, and escape. Hmm… if dark energy can be used to break the seals, maybe light energy can break them as well Sakura then goes into hand signs for about 6 minutes, getting blank stares from Asuma and Ino. After she finishes the hand signs she presses her hands against the sides of the makeshift prison. "Healing Style! Flames of Light!" The walls of the container start to glow white, and brighter and brighter, so bright that Ino covers her eyes. After the smell of burning paper goes away, Asuma slams upward onto the container and shatters it completely. After about 4 seconds of surprised battle, Sakura and Ino finish off all 10 of the ninja that were carrying them.

"Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto states as he kneels before his master. "The trap failed sir. One of the three shinobi inside the sealed container managed to break the seals and all 3 of them escaped. Orochimaru just stares at him and smiles, "It does not matter. Just because a few pawns slip threw your fingers doesn't mean you cant still get the king," Orichimaru walks away, having Kabuto seriously wonder what it is his master is planning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- "Why not me?!?!"

Naruto pouts around the leaf village, wondering why he hadn't been chosen for the S-Class mission. Asuma-sensei even took Sakura-Chan! Why didn't he pick me! ARGGG. As he walks down the street, he bumps into Kiba and Hinata. "Naruto!" Kiba yells. "Kiba!" He replies. After they pat each other on to back they argue with each other on why they hadn't been chosen for the mission. Hinata sighs as the boy she loves and her teammate are such great friends, and she starts to walk away when Naruto calls out, "Hey! Hinata!" She blushes and turns around, "Y... Yes, Na... Naruto-kun?" "Hinata, who do you think should of gone on the mission? Me or Kiba?" She stares at him, then Kiba, not wanting to get either mad. She blankly states, "Y… You both should have been on the mission, N… Naruto-kun." Naruto frowns, "But if only one of us could of gone! Who then?" Hinata frowns as well. She had thought that was what he had meant. "Well um… I think that… um…." She starts to feel like she's going to throw up as she enters a lose-lose situation. If she says Naruto, Kiba will be mad at her, but if she says Kiba, Naruto might not like her. Eventually she decides Kiba will get over it. "Y… You should have been on it Naruto-Kun" Naruto screams with joy. "Ha! Face Kiba! Even your teammate thinks I'm better then you!" "Ah, she just didn't want to hurt your feelings! I'll take you on anytime!" "Ok! How about we go to the forest and see if you can back up those words!" "Your on! Come on Akamaru!" Hinata sighs and follows them. Boys are so weird she thinks to herself.

After Shino's bugs completely annihilate the sound shinobi, Shikamaru-Shino (Since I'm lazy, I'm going to call him Shikano) walk toward Chouji. "So Chouji…" Shikano states, "Do you like the new jutsu?" Chouji stares in disbelief. Holy crap. I must be dreaming. This is absolutely insane "Sh.. Shikamaru? Is that you?" "What?" Shikano replies "Don't you like the new me?" Chouji suddenly realizes what happened. "MY LORD! YOU FUSED TOGETHER! HOLY CRAP THIS IS INCREADABLE! HOW DID…" "SHUT UP! Your giving me a headache. This jutsu hurts like hell, so wait as we undo it." Shikano starts doing hand signs with both of his hands, however, each hand is doing a different sign. Soon, the glow of 2 chakras can be seen coming from each hand. After a flash of light, both bodies are separated and Shino walks toward Shikamaru. "That was the worst experience of my life. I'm only doing that when its 100 needed. Understand?" "Ya, ya. Sheesh. How troublesome. Come on Chouji. Lets get going."

In the meantime, Sasuke walks along the road, hands in his pockets. He's glad of the quiet from not having those two idiots Naruto and Sakura around. As he walks down to the forest he hears a familiar annoying yell. "Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke sighs as Naruto runs down the lane toward him. "Sasuke!" "What is it loser?" Naruto glares at him. "Me and Kiba are going to fight. Want to watch?" It was only then that Sasuke notices that Kiba and Hinata were standing behind Naruto. Kiba he just plain hated, most people do, and Hinata he didn't really know too much about. "Fine." Sasuke finally says "But don't get dirt on my new shoes."

Sasuke sits in a tree, not really caring who wins. He hates them both. Hinata silently preys that the boys don't kill each other, and then stands behind the same tree Sasuke's sitting in. Kiba and Akamaru stand ready to face Naruto, and Naruto smiles as he thinks about how he's going to kick Kiba's butt. Naruto charges in first, creating 4 shadow clones, and goes in for his Uzamaki Naruto Barrage. The first 2 kicks connect. "U!" "Za!" but after that Kiba jumps out of the way. Akamaru transforms into the humanoid version of himself, and Kiba transforms into a more beastly form. They charge in "Ninja art of Beast Mimicry! Fang over Fang!" They start spinning causing cuts into the ground as they charge toward the 5 Narutos. All of them get hit and the clones poof out of existence. Naruto lands hard on the ground, but then also poofs out of existence. "WHAT?" Kiba yells, right before he gets hit hard in the head with a Naruto from above. "NARUTO BARRAGE!" Sasuke smiles Pretty good move considering he's such an idiot.As Kiba lies unconscious, Akamaru pokes him a couple of times before changing back into his dog form. Akamaru whines a little. Hinata runs in and picks him up. "C… Congr… adulations N… Naruto-Kun." She starts applying healing salve to Kiba's wounds, and Naruto walks away triumphant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Green Toxin

Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji jump along the trees toward the intercept point. Shikamaru starts thinking to himself Aw man. What a drag. I don't even know what we're supposed to do at this intercept point. He sighs out loud and inches closer to Chouji. "Psst. Chouji." He whispers into Chouji's ear. "I wasn't paying attention to Asuma's breefing. What are we supposed to do at this point?" Chouji looks shocked. "We're supposed to kill these sound ninja that are carrying a vial of some sort of greenish fluid. After that we're to take the liquid to the Hokage for inspection." "Oh. Sigh… What a drag." Shino stares at his temporary teammates. At least Kiba isn't so fat or lazy he thinks to himself. They finally reach the intercept point and wait.

Naruto jumps along the trees heading in the direction he say Asuma and his team going. I'm going to be in this mission! He takes Sakura and Ino instead of me! I'm one of the best in the village! I'm going to kick sound ninja butt! After jumping along for a while, pretty much thinking the same thoughts, he slams headfirst into a camouflaged Shino and they fall to the ground. "Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?" he says, calm as ever. Naruto doesn't have the chance to answer however, as 2 kunai dipped with the green liquid pierce both of them. Naruto starts to convulse, turning a pale green color. Shino sinks to the ground, also turning a pale green. "Ah, shit… What a loser… he ruined my plan…." Shikamaru sighs, "What a drag…"

Sakura suddenly finds herself alone. A large group of sound shinobi had captured Asuma and Ino, and she couldn't fight so many at once. She sighs and stares up into the sky If only Sasuke was here… Sigh She jumps along the treetops trying to find wherever they took Ino and Asuma, when she sees two bodys on the ground being inspected by 2 dozen sound ninja. He notices that their skin is tinted green. Hmm… weird Its that that he recognizes the bodys as Naruto's and Shino's. What the hell is he doing here? Argg Naruto…. You are so dead….

Shikamaru sighs and starts to think of the possibilitys. Without Shino's insects, it will be much harder to defeat these guys. Apparently they poisoned the Kunai… Theres something wrong with their bodys… I could fuse with Chouji, but then I'd have no way to fight without hurting myself… I could try to possess them all at once and have Chouji fight, but theres no way I could possess all of them… at least 1 would get me… He sighs again and turns toward Chouji and prepares to tell him the plan when he sees a figure in the trees. Great, more to think about. I cant possess them and him as well… He examines the figure more closely and recognizes it. What the hell… He raps a message on a Kunai and throws it at the tree next to the figure.

Sakura almost screams in fear as the Kunai hits right next to her head. She reads the plan, almost is sure it won't work, and turns around looking for Shikamaru. She doesn't have time however as she notices the shadow possessing about half of the ninja on the ground and Chouji rushing in. Chouji grabs Naruto and Shino and gets out of there. Sakura sighs and lets loose a barrage of Kunai into the area, killing all the possessed shinobi and about 1 more. The others run away. Shikamaru jumps down and examines the bodys until he finds the vial of liquid. "Ok Chouji… I got the bottle… lets go." He pauses a second as he waits for a reply. "Chouji?" He looks around, but Chouji, Naruto and Shino are nowhere to be found. "Sigh… how troublesome." Sakura jumps down and joins him. "Where did they go?" "How should I know… " He tosses the vial to her and she has to pretty much fall over to prevent it from breaking. "Take this back to the Hokage. She needs to examine it." With that he starts jumping along the trees. Arg…. I'll kill him!!!! Inner sakura screams in her head.

Meanwhile, Chouji, now tinted green as well, along with Shino and Naruto jump along the trees toward the sound village border.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Team Without Life

Kiba runs along the trees, heading in the direction Naruto took. How dare that jerk beat me AGAIN. I'm going to be on this mission if I have to kill him! As he inches along he slams head first into Sakura who is heading back toward the Hokage, and falls unconscious. Sakura gets up "What the hell are you doing you idiot?!" When he doesn't respond, she pokes him in the head with a stick. "Kiba?" She gets an idea, and tapes a message on his shirt, puts the liquid in his weapon bag, and runs back toward Shikamaru Argggggg. I'm going to make him pay for treating me like his servant.

Hinata walks around the village depressed. Not only did she make Kiba mad, now he's chasing after her love, Naruto. She walks around for a while before bumping into Rock Lee. "Ah! Hinata-chan! How is such a lovely lady doing today!" She blushes from getting a compliment from such a weird guy. "I'm doing fine Lee-san" She starts to walk away, but Lee stops her. "You are a Hyuga correct?" She looks at him kind of strangely "Yes…" "Perfect! I need to train against the Byakugan if I ever hope to defeat Neji! Hinata, will you train with me?" She stares at him, mouth agape. Is this strange boy seriously asking a girl if he pretty much can kick her ass? "No. NO! I will not train with you!" "Prefect!" he says, oblivious to her objections as he grabs her arm and drags her toward the training arena.

Shikamaru catches up with the three of them quite easily and jumps in front of them. "What are you three doing? We got the liquid. Let's go." He prepares to walk away when he is forced to dodge a thrown Kunai by Naruto. "Naruto, I know you're pissed about not being able to come on the mission, but take it out on Asuma, not me." Just then, Shino's bugs come out of his body on a course toward him. Aw shit… the poison must of drugged themHe jumps out of the way and possesses all 3 of them with his shadow possession jutsu in such a way that Shino couldn't see where he was. Great, now what. Sit here and wait for my chakra to run out and die? Sigh…. What a drag. I suppose I could try to fuse, but I've never fused with more then 1 person before, and their Chakras will be unwilling. But what other choice do I have. He goes into the hand signs, the rest of them copying his hand signs perfectly.

Sakura arrives just in time to see all 4 of them performing hand signs in perfect unison. She remembers how Asuma explained the Shadow Fusion Jutsu worked. The 3 of them seem to be struggling with Shikamaru, and Shikamaru seems tired… whats going on? The three of them notice her and start growling. "Shikamaru, whats wrong with them?" "I…. Don't…. know…." He replies, tired, but not missing 1 hand sign. "Some…thing… drugged… them... they… not…. them… selves…" after a few seconds of hand signs more, he completes it. "Shadow Style! Shadow Fusion Jutsu!" Sakura watches as a large flash of purple chakra engulfs the area. She watches in horror as a deformed mess appears from the chakra. It had Naruto's head, a large buggy body, Shadowy limbs and was immensely overweight. She jumps as the form lunges toward her. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" It screams in a crackly demonic voice cloneing itself many times until sakura is surrounded by 200 of the beast.

Hinata cries in fear as she barely dodges Lee's kick, her Byakugan barely registering his fast movements. She dodges a few more, desperately trying to find a way out of the situation. She stabs her finger into one of his Chakra Points causeing him to convulse in pain for a few milliseconds, all she needed to get away. Man… boys are really weird.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Beast of Shadows

Sakura dodges, throwing a barrage of Kunai which take out most of the clones. At least the ugly sob is slow she thinks as she runs along the trees. She tosses another Kunai, this time it doesn't disappear. Must be the real one. Stupid as well She stops suddenly. What the… She realized her shadow had been possessed by one of the beast's clones. Argg… what a good combination. Naruto's Clones, Shino's Bugs, Shikamaru's Shadow and Chouji's Human Boulder. I'm so boned Suddenly one of the clones inflates to the size of a large building and starts rolling toward her. aw man… however, a gust of wind blows the boulder off course. What the… Suddenly a tall bust girl with blond hair jumps down from the trees and to her side. "I see the Leaf was also interested in the green poison…" I'd recognize that annoying voice anywhere… Temari… "What on earth is the Sand doing here?" At that Kankarou and Garra drop down from the trees and stand by her. "We are here to get a sample of the zombification fluid. But what the hell is that?" She points to the hundreds of fused beasts that drop from the sky toward them. Garra's sand pops from the vial on his back and comes up in front of them. The sand then hardens and turns into a spiky form and dozens of "poofs" can be heard from the deaths of all of the clones at once. "Now… I'll ask again, what the hell is that?"

Inside the beast's head is a plethora of images and voices. (**Bold Shikamaru.** NormalNaruto UnderlineChouji _ItalicizedShino)_ Arg… Sakura-chan… no… **Hmm… the potion only seems to effect the body, not the mind. Sort of like my shadow possession. **_Very perceptive of you, but how do you suggest we undo the fusion without the hand signs._ DAMNIT! LET ME OUT OF HEAR YOU STUPID BEAST!!! Shut up Naruto, this is your fault anyways. MY FAULT?! Yes your fault. If you hadn't interfered, the mission would be over by now and I would be home eating pork… mmm… pork. **Sigh… how troublesome. I have a suggestion. Try to flow your chakra into the beast's hands. Perhaps we can control its hands and free our chakra from this prison. **_Sounds about as good as anything else. At least my bugs are smart enough to not obay this… thing we are trapped inside. _If you ask me, this is Shikamaru's fault. **Sigh… Naruto, you're such an idiot. **This isn't a time to be blaming each other. Just do what shikamaru says. Arg… whatever. The 4 of them start channeling their chakra into the beast's hands.

Kankarou laughs. "You expect us to believe that thing over there is a combination of the annoying one, the lazy one, the bug one, and the fat one?" Arggggggggg Inner Sakura is furious. "Uh..huh…. That's them. And we have to find a way to subdue it without killing it." Temari frowns. "What the heck is it doing?" It is only then that Kankarou and Sakura notice that it is very slowly doing hand signs. Sakura stares at it, "I have no clue. It must be trying to perform a jutsu, but it looks like its struggling…" Suddenly a flash of chakra comes from the beast and it screams in rage. Suddenly Shikamaru jumps out a barrage of Kunai at his heals. "Hmm… It only took me out. Sigh… How troublesome." He dodges as another Kunai comes close to his face and tries to send his shadow to the beast, but it dodges and bashes Shikamaru in the face. "What on earth? You weren't kidding!" Kankarou screams as he sends his puppets into the fray. Temari jumps down and sends a wave of wind into the beast and it slams against the wall. Garra sends down his sand to bury the creature and he starts raising it into the air. "Sand Coffin…" "Stop it!" Sakura screams! "You'll kill them!" "So? Their trying to kill you…" "But they cant help it you psychotic brat!" Garra stares angerly at her but slowly realeases his coffin, just enoph so it wont kill him, but not enoph for it to escape. Sakura jumps down to Shikamaru. "Now what?" she asks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Beastly problem

Once again, the beast starts thinking (**Bold Naruto **_Italicized Shino _Underline Chouji) **What the hell?! I thought that was going to work!** _Sigh. Apparently all that his removal jutsu does is remove him from the body. That would explain why we're still together. _**Aw man… but I don't want to be trapped with you two forever… **At least we don't look as ugly sence shikamaru left. And Shino's bugs seem to have returned. _That is not a good thing. They will obay us, and we can't control ourselves. My bugs will tear them apart. _**Uh oh…**

As they talk to each other in the brain of the beast, Shino's insects are slowly making their way behind Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru. "So Shikamaru, what do we do now." Shikamaru sighs. "Well, apparently my detachment jutsu didn't work quite as I planned. The poison in the veins of Naruto and Shino is to pure to allow the flow of chakra, and I don't think Chouji was really trying. I'll have to get in again and try to get him to focus. As he starts walking he smells blood. He turns around to see Garra's sand heading strait toward them. He and Sakura jump out of the way and the sand slams into the millions of beetles that were about to attack them. Shikamaru whistles. "That was close…" he eyes garra suspiciously and heads over to where the fused creature is and possesses it with his shadow. He starts up his hand signs. Temari sighs. "Why don't we just kill it…" Sakura thinks about which people are in the fused thing, Chouji: The fat one, Shino: The wierd one, and Naruto: The Annoying one. "Honestly, I think that may not be such a bad idea…"

Two minutes later, Shikamaru is back inside the beast. (shikamaru normal) Sup. **What the hell are you doing back in here?** Shut up naruto, I need Chouji's help. What? Shino and Naruto are too far consumed in the poison to escape, but you have a chance. You have to try to focus your chakra into my chakra while I'm doing the detachment jutsu. Ok? Sigh… whatever. Ok. Lets go. The beast once again reluctantly goes into hand signs and this time, Shikamaru pops out, but he is incredibly fat Woot! It worked! The Shikacho then unfuses into Shikamaru and Chouji, and both collapse from exhaustion. "Arg… boys…" Sakura is pissed. "So now what are we going to do about Naruto and Shino?" "Lets take um back to the Hokage… Maybe she can help." Garra lifts Shiruto into the air and they head back toward Konaha.

Tsunade stares at the strange boy and dog that just barged into his office. "What the hell do you think your doing?" "Sakura-chan gave me something to give to you!" He yells. "Why the hell don't you believe me!?" "Because Haruno Sakura is on an S-rank mission. She couldn't have given you anything." "But look!" Kiba takes the vial of green liquid out of his pocket, and Tsudade's eyes grow wide. "Give me that!" she screams as she grabs it from him. She studys it for a few seconds before putting it on a little dish and examining it with a microscope. "Hmm. There doesn't seem to be anything unusual about it… lets test it." She puts alittle on a needle and stabs it into Akamaru. Kiba stares in disbelief. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY WOMEN?!?!" "I'm testing to see what it is this does. Would you of prefured I used you?" Kiba growls as he slowly accepts what Tsunade had done, and he sighs. They wait.

Meanwhile, watching the group from 3 miles away, is a team of strange shinobi, wearing headbands with weird symbols on them. The woman speaks "Target: Nara Shikamaru spotted, traveling with the 3 sand shinobi and 2 fellow leaf shinobi. Target: Aburame Shino and Target: Uzamaki Naruto are nowhere to be found. However there is a strange bug-like creature being carried by the sand." One of the male ninja, clad in armor, addresses her. "A bug beast? That was not in the mission specks Kasumi." "No it was not Doku… Ogami, get Yugo to get in closer and examine that beast." Ogami, standing next to a wolf, jumps down, the wolf with him, and runs toward the group. "Wait!" Kasumi screams. She sighs. "How troublesome…"

Shikamaru inches closer to Sakura. "We are being followed." She stares at him. "By who?" "I don't know. It's at least 2 of them." "Maybe its Ino and Asuma." "No… One is too big to be Asuma, the other is too light to be Ino. Whoever they are, they probably aren't friendly." Something hits him. "Wait a minute. What happened to Asuma and Ino? They weren't at the intercept point." Sakura frowns. "They were captured." "What!? We have to go get them!" Temari turns around. "What are you two talking about?" "We have to split up. You and Kankarou come with me." They start off. "Wait!" Chouji screams. "Don't leave us with…" Garra stares back toward him. "With who?" "N-Nobody." Sakura looks as they run back and stares at the strange wolf that is eyeing her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Grass Village Shinobi

"What the…" Kasumi states… "Shikamaru, along with Kankarou and Temari have headed back. Did they spot Ogami?" Doku approaches. "Perhaps we should go down there." "No… No… Ogami isn't that stupid. Something else must have caused them to head back…. I shall follow them, you meet up with Ogami and follow the other team. I have a theory on where the Uzamaki and Aburame are..." She jumps off her branch and toward Shikamaru's group, and Doku sighs. I hate being led by a cocky little kid…. I'm the oldest, I should lead… Doku jumps down and follows Ogami's trail.

"So… why are we heading back?" Temari asks. "Forget your favorite Kunai?" she jokes. "No." Shikamaru replies. "Two of our teammates are back there." "Ah… you forgot your teammates." She smiles. "You might get demoted for that." "Oh shut up. Your so troublesome." He looks behind him at a form far in the distance following them. He tosses a flash bomb in front of him. As it explodes in a flash of light, his shadow goes back and takes control of the stalker. He walks back to find a girl struggling to get out of his jutsu. Arggg… why do I ALLWAYS come up against women… "It seems I miscalculated your perceptiveness." She states. "And Ogami's stupidity…" she adds underneath her breath. "My name is Kasumi Hashi. I am a Jounin from the Village of Grass." Shikamaru eyes her strangely. "A Jounin? At your age? Bah. You lie. You are at most 18 years old." "17 actually. And I AM a Jounin." Kakarou and Temari finally noticed Shikamaru was gone and landed next to him. "Talk. Why are you following us." "I will tell the Nara and only the Nara. You 2, scram." Temari glares in rage, but slowly walks away. Kankarou follows. "Ok, we were ordered by our Kage to gain information on the 3 people who defeated the Sand Shinobi. We could only find you, Nara Shikamaru." "Your intel is a little off. I didn't defeat any Sand Shinobi." "We are speaking of your battle with the female. You would have won if you did not quit." "Sigh… so troublesome. And the other two?" "Uzamaki Naruto: Defeated the Sand User. Aburame Shino: Defeated the Puppeteer." Shikamaru nods at Naruto's mention, but Shino's catches him offguard. Shino never talked about defeating Kankarou. Then again, he never talked much at all.

Hinata screams in fear as Akamaru lunges at her. She quickly moves out of the way, and stares blankly at Kiba and Tsunade as they run after the zombified dog. "Oh! Look at me! Let's stab a poisoned needle into a dog and see what it does! It won't do anything bad!" Kiba rolls his eyes as he mocks Tsunade. "Shut up and help me catch this dumb dog." "Don't call Akamaru dumb!" Hinata stares at them as they pass I wonder whats wrong with Akamaru… She starts to follow them, but they stop suddenly as a large beast in a ball of sand appears in front of them, Garra right behind. Tsunade forms a defencive pose, and Kiba just stares in fear. Hinata screams in fear and is about to run away when she is bitten by Akamaru. She convulses as her skin pigment turns green. Sand suddenly covers her and the dog. Sakura and Chouji walk out from behind Garra. Tsunade approaches them. "What the hell is he doing here?" "He's helping us get this back. We need you to purify the green liquid from them. They're possessed." "What the hell is it?" "Its Shino and Naruto fused." Tsunade stares. "What… the... hell… How did… Only Shikamaru can…. Ok, explain."

Doku, Ogami and Yugo stare at the two females talking, while keeping there eyes slightly on the sand demon and his captive beast. "So…" Doku states "What do you think that thing is?" "Don't know." Ogami states bluntly. Suddenly he notices Chouji pointing in their direction and whispering into Garra's Ear. "I suggest we make ourselves scarce" Ogami manages to say before a river of sand flies in their direction. Ogami and Yugo manage to jump out of the way, but Doku is trapped in the sand. He quickly pulls out a scroll. If he uses that sand coffin on me, he better be ready to die. He slams the scroll into his chest "Summoning Jutsu! Virulet Armor of Mishaki!" He is immediately covered in purple samurai armor, a purple mist excreting from it. Ogami stares in disbelief at the stupidity of his partner. What the… we're not supposed to kill them you idiot. Ogami talks to Yugo, and the wolf jumps down toward Doku.

Sakura stares in disbelief as a Man in Purple Misty Armor and a wolf appear in sand near garra. "Who are you?" Garra asks. "My name is unimportant. I shall not reveal my mission to a demon like you." The wolf growls slightly and Doku sighs. "It appears my teammate wants me to cooperate. My name is Doku Bushi. I am a samurai from the village of grass." Tsunade steps up. "Village of grass? Never heard of it. How do we know you aren't lying?" "Don't believe me if you don't want to. I honestly don't care. But if you kill me, you're killing yourselves as well" He smiles wickedly. "So I suggest you tell your Demon puppet here to back off." Tsunade growls and tells Garra to hold him tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Curse of the Wolf Fang

With Kankarou's Puppet restraining her, Kasumi watches as the sand girl talks to Shikamaru. Kankarou is having trouble controlling his puppet and walking at the same time, so he was lagging behind, and Kasumi couldn't tell what they were saying. She used her Ocular implant to look at Shikamaru's lips and try to read them. "So do you think she's telling the truth? I've never heard of a Grass village." She sighs. He's most certainly smart. Even though I am telling the truth, he doesn't trust me. She blushes a little, but not so little that Kankarou didn't notice. "Ah" He states. "You like the shadow boy." She looks over at him. "You have no evidence to support that conclusion." "Oh ya I do. You've been looking at him since he's caught you, plus you've been blushing. You like him." "A primitive conclusion from a primitive mind." She states even though she knows what he said was true.

Tsunade was testing her makeshift antidote on Akamaru. Kiba stares in anger at the crazy women's techniques and Garra hold the dog down with his sand. Tsunade pushs the needle into Akamaru's skin and he yelps. His skin slowly turns back to its normal hue. "Good." Tsunade states. "Now let's use it on Shinoto and Hinata." Kiba rolls his eyes as she takes her antidote over to the other 2 sand covered possessed things. She uses it on the fused Shino and Naruto first. After a couple of seconds Shinoto speaks. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Kiba laughs. "Looks like Naruto gets the controls on the voice box eh Shino?" "Not neccisarily. I just didn't have anything good to say. However, of some importance, Ino and Asuma-Sensei have been captured." Tsunade raises a brow. "Asuma was captured? Unlikely." "Unless Sakura was lying, that is the truth. Speaking of which, where are she and Chouji?" "Their mission was complete, so Sakura has gone back to training. Chouji is guarding the strange man from the grass village and his pet wolf." They keep talking as Garra releases his sand back into gourd. He realizes too late that they have not yet used the antidote on Hinata, and falls to the ground as he is struck unconscious by her taijutsu. Tsunade stares at Garra in shock. Oh no… If he's asleep… Shinoto screams in fear. "OH NO!" Kiba stares at both of them confused. "What? We can beat Hinata-chan easy." Tsunade pushes him back. "It's not Hinata I'm worried about…" She manages to say before the sand demon erupts from Garra's sleeping body" Hinata by this time is long gone out of the village.

Doku sighs as he sits tied up to a chair (His armor is long gone) being forced to watch some fatso eat chips. "Yo fatso, give me one." Chouji growls in rage. "I'm not fat you bastard! I'm just a little overweight is all! And no, Tsunade-sama told me to keep an eye on you, not feed you." Doku sighs again, but his eyes open wide as he hears an explosion coming from a few rooms down. "What the hell?!" He screams. Chouji jumps up from his post and runs in the direction of the explosion. Yugo takes the opportunity to break from his restraints and follow. "Wait! Yugo! Free me too!" Doku sighs as he watches Ogami's partner jump away. Damn wolf…


End file.
